


Terrifyingly Easy

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 10 Blacksand Kinkmeme Fics [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, but we all know how that goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "(Any/Pitch) There is no power stronger than that of love. True love can turn rock into air, coal into diamond, and the belief that comes from love can sustain any spirit long past children’s belief.The Guardians, wanting to eliminate Pitch as a threat but recognizing his importance in the balance of the world, decide that the best thing for them to do is make Pitch fall in love with someone. The logic being, if Pitch falls in love, he won’t be as hungry as before since he’ll have the belief of his loved one, and if he’s not as hungry he will be less prone to taking over the world/tormenting children. Not wanting to put anyone in danger, and always suspicious that it may go wrong, they decide it should be one of the established GuardiansNow they just have to figure out who…(OP doesn’t really care where this goes. It could be silly. It could be dramatic. It could work. It could fail horribly. Pre-movie...[cut for length]"Yay, blacksand! Actually the way I feel about this is how I think artists sometimes feel about their sketches. But the point is, here is some Sandy and Pitch love. Now to sleep for too short a time and get up ass-early for my Master’s graduation ceremony.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: My Top 10 Blacksand Kinkmeme Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Terrifyingly Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/18/2013.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "post-movie, book!verse, AU, XXX or the fluffiest, kid-friendly G you could manage. Just think this would be really, really interesting to see played out.)"

It was almost terrifyingly easy for Sandy to make Pitch fall in love with him.

He had volunteered, as the oldest, strongest, and most used to paying attention to several billion things at once. Making Pitch fall in love with him would be least disruptive to his duties, and if the plan didn’t work, he was the one with the greatest knowledge and ability to get him back under control. Frankly, it was his skepticism regarding the plan that had primarily spurred him to take on the role of Pitch’s wooer. After all this time, Pitch couldn’t _love_ , could he? In any case, the other Guardians were still far too human to successfully play such a role. Whatever Pitch’s reaction was to them, they would take it too personally. Too biologically.

That was what he had thought before beginning a carefully orchestrated program of golden dreamsand gifts and moments when Pitch was allowed to catch a glimpse of him. He had worked in the associative, symbolic language he was most used to, as a dreamer, and it seemed perfectly natural to him that Pitch easily got the hint.

Then, the night for touching Pitch for the first time came. The idea made Sandy’s skin crawl, but it was obviously necessary. He was confident he could make an expression of repulsion look like shyness.

Pitch was out walking in a city park, aimlessly wandering from one scrawny tree’s shadow to another. Sandy steeled himself, and floated down until he was slightly below Pitch’s eye level, hiding a calculated gaze with feigned bashfulness—and after seeing Pitch’s face, hiding surprise as well.

There was a softness in his smile that Sandy had never seen before, and his eyes had grown almost as warm and golden as Sandy’s own. “Sandy?” His voice was soft now, almost playful. “Can it be? I can tell you’re not afraid of me. But maybe I shouldn’t be surprised. After all, who else would be able to read the dream-messages you sent me? And you were always the oldest—the strangest. I’m glad you’re strange now.

“Does this mean you have forgiven me for the arrow, Sandy? I—surely you’ve seen humans try to destroy beautiful things they couldn’t have? I just never dreamed I could have…any more of you than your image in my frightful nightmare sand. I could form it from memory, and I hated it because it wasn’t golden. Wasn’t you.”

Schooling his face to be as enigmatic as he’s ever made it, Sandy reaches up and places a hand on Pitch’s cheek. Pitch leans into the touch and sighs. “I’ve longed for gentleness from you for so long. If only I had known it was possible.” Pitch takes Sandy’s hand in both his own and raises his palm to his lips.

In entirely unfeigned confusion, Sandy retreats from Pitch to his dreamsand cloud high above the Earth. He sits there a long while, sending out strands of dreamsand to sleepers without conscious thought, before facing up to a shocking fact: his skin wasn’t crawling nearly as much as he thought it would. Maybe even not at all.

Curious.

With the curiousness of this fact, he begins to lose sight of the plan, and decides to progress quicker than he thought he would. It is out of this curiosity that he decides to try kissing Pitch the next time he sees him.

He finds out a few very interesting things. Pitch blushes deep violet. Pitch seems bound and determined to confuse the definitions of greed and generosity. Pitch can read and is eagerly willing to take instruction from sand symbols even while in a highly emotional state. Pitch’s tongue is very long, and this can be very good, but merits further research.

Out of curiosity (naturally) he decides to surprise Pitch in his lair. And to kiss him again, because he still has some unanswered questions regarding the details of Pitch’s technique. Also, he has not yet discovered the point at which he will feel properly repulsed by the Nightmare King. It might be important to find that out.

So perhaps Sandy gets a little carried away. But who would not, by that mobile, hot, babbling mouth whispering filthy sweet things into the soft skin of his neck, with exclamation mark bites and licking ellipses? And it’s not like he took his pajamas off on purpose. They were getting corrupted. Anyway, he learns many important things after that. He learns that Pitch is a very giving person, when given the improper opportunity. He learns the feeling of strong, long-fingered hands investigating his skin, full of their own curiosity, caressing and stroking every secret curve and crevasse of his body with what feels like infinite attention to detail. He learns that such ministrations will prompt him, now and then, to sink his little pearly teeth into the slate strength of the join between Pitch’s neck and shoulder and to dig his round blunt nails into the smooth skin of Pitch’s back. He learns that sometimes even Pitch forgets what he’s going to say. He learns that Pitch can do even better things with his mouth than talk or kiss, and he learns that this is something he wants to try too. He quickly learns Pitch’s bitter taste.

He learns that Pitch wants to make him speak. He learns that when he does so, the only word he can remember is “Pitch!”

He learns that he hates the beginning of the plan, but that he loves the end of it.

It is almost terrifyingly easy for Sandy to fall in love with Pitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> thismightyneed reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Aw this was just so cute and sweet, totally lovely!!!!
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: How do you write so much so good.
> 
> random-sedan said: God. GOD. Will you ever write something I won’t enjoy? No. No, I don’t think it’s possible. You are simply too amazing. This. God THIS how sexy but delicately worded. I am in love with this.


End file.
